Conventional detachable showerheads utilized in semiconductor process chambers (e.g., deposition chambers, etch chambers, or the like) typically include a gas distribution plate removably coupled to a body using a metallic (e.g., aluminum) clamp. To prevent sputtering of the metallic clamp material, the clamp is coated with a dielectric (e.g., quartz). However, the inventors have observed that the coated metallic clamp reduces the size of the gas distribution plate, which acts as an electrode. In addition, the inventors have further observed that the material and location of the clamp can negatively impact etch chemistry and process results for some processes.
Therefore, the inventors have provided embodiments of an improved showerhead with a detachable gas distribution plate.